


Undeground

by leoncharme



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Digital Art, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London is full of mysteries, full of devils and demons. Yet, not all of them are exposed by Dicken`s Club. There is one real. One that keeps silence, one that tortures. No matter how hard you try to leave them underground, some ghosts just can`t keep quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeground




End file.
